Pyre
Pyre is a demonic beta-style RED Pyro TF2 Monster, created by YouTube user SarisKhan. It is the villain protagonist of The Pyre series. Its theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jtl_RtaJnxk Silent Hill OST - Don't Cry]. Appearance Pyre is a beta-style RED Pyro equipped with Fallen Angel, Tail From the Crypt, Last Breath and Deus Specs, giving it a ghastly, demonic appearance. It also does not carry any grenades on its chest. Personality and Behaviour Normally Pyre is extremely patient and determined. It lurks motionless in the shadows, waiting for its prey to come. It skilfully avoids notice and sneaks behind its would-be victims for a brutal, but silent kill. Once it has acquired a target, it pursues it relentlessly. It hates bright light and loud sounds, which quickly infuriate it. As a result it tends to hide in dark, isolated places. When aggravated Pyre abandons its usual stealthy demeanour and enters a berserk trance. Then it proceeds to ferociously mutilate everybody in its vicinity. It does not stop until the source of the provocation has been definitively dealt with. Powers and Abilities As a demon, Pyre exhibits enhanced fitness. It may easily outpace and overpower any regular human. It casually breaks bones and tears off limbs with little effort. Moreover, increased durability allows it to withstand considerable damage whilst enhanced resilience means it is less susceptible to pain and, consequently, can function practically unhindered even after it has sustained severe wounds. Pyre's glowing wings allow it to fly quickly over short distances. They may expand in order to better fulfil that function, however, such size may be a hindrance in close combat. Pyre is also capable of scaling walls and other surfaces usually inaccessible to normal people. When furious, Pyre employs moderately powerful fire-element attacks to ignite and incinerate its enemies. Typically, they take the form of fireballs or flame breath. In addition, Pyre may ignite its own body as a form of defence or unleash a potent firestorm. At full power, Pyre was able to overwhelm both Shikai-wielding Reaper and Spanner, and put up a fight against the former's Bankai before being defeated. Pyre Fireball.png|Fireballs. Pyre Flame Breath.png|Flame breath. Pyre Flight.png|Flight. Faults and Weaknesses *Despite its enhanced toughness, there is a limit to the amount of damage Pyre can take. Heavy weapons and offensive special abilities of other TF2 Freaks are the way to go. *Bright light easily blinds it and may force it to morbidly search for a refuge in the shadows. *Noises such as heavy gunfire cause Pyre to act spastically. Sound-based attacks like Vagineer's Hypersonic Scream are particularly effective against it. Trivia *The idea to create Pyre came from the fact that SarisKhan enjoys supernatural horror stories. After making a couple of short semi-horror videos, he decided to invent a TF2 Freak that would star in an actual horror YouTube series. *It was revealed in Pyre: Genesis that Pyre had been born from the remains of Vagipyro. Rather than direct "reincarnation" Pyre is better described as actual offspring of sorts. Notable Videos ''The Pyre *Pyre: Prelude'' *''Pyre: Dead Silence'' *''Pyre: Flames of Perdition '' *''Pyre: Genesis'' ''The Demon Slayers *Lurker'' *''Enemy'' (Cameo) Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Pyros Category:RED Team Category:Beta-styled beings